Minha Luz
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Essa é uma one-shot diretamente conectada com "A Luz e A Escuridão", só para sabermos onde nossos heróis se enfiaram. JamesXLily.


**N/A: Atenção e vamos com calma... Essa é uma one-shot muito especial. Foi feita uma votação e a Lily e o James de "A Luz e a Escuridão" foram escolhidos como a minha visão do casal que merecia um capítulo extra. Então, ai está o capitulo extra de puro amor e fofura! hahaha**

**Espero que vocês curtam.**

* * *

-Lily… -James choramingou de seu lugar no sofá.

A mulher revirou os olhos e bufou.

-James, larga a mão de ser infantil! –ela falou irritada.

-Você está _loira_! –o maroto explodiu –Você tem ideia do absurdo dessa situação?

Lily revirou os olhos mais uma vez. Normal, quando estava com James.

-Você está sendo dramático, para variar. –ela falou seca –E eu tenho plena consciência de que estou loira.

Loira, de cabelo chanel. Era até bem chic, fazia Lily parecer sofisticada. Claro que também fazia Lily parecer outra pessoa completamente diferente, o que era o plano. James não estava muito feliz.

-A Sam está com o cabelo _azul_ e eu não vejo o Remus choramingando atrás dela. –ela falou, parando de dobrar as roupas e colocando as mãos na cintura.

-A Sam é louca. A cor do cabelo dela não muda isso. –James retrucou como se fizesse toda a diferença.

Para ele devia fazer.

-Eu me apaixonei por uma ruiva, sabia?

Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Quer dizer que você vai "desapaixonar" agora que eu não sou mais ruiva? E meça suas palavras. –ela ameaçou.

James revirou os olhos como se Lily fosse a louca.

-Ruiva... Quero dizer, loira, Se eu tivesse como "desapaixonar" por você, eu teria feito isso quando você me deu um tapa. Ou numa das duas vezes que você se recusou a corresponder meus sentimentos.

-Duas? Quando eu fiz isso? –ela exigiu inconformada.

-No convés de um barco e do lado de fora de uma van na Itália? Soa familiar?

-Isso não conta! –ela protestou –Das duas vezes você falou um monte de breguisse e me assustou. A culpa é sua e só sua.

-Minha? –ele perguntou chocado –A culpa é toda sua por ser apaixonante.

Lily revirou os olhos, mas dessa vez estava sorrindo.

-Você é ridículo, Potter. –falou carinhosamente.

James puxou Lily pela mão, fazendo-a cair em seu colo no sofá do pequeno apartamento.

-Na verdade é "Scotts". –ele corrigiu sorrindo.

Despois da Austrália, Dumbledore pediu para os rapazes trazerem as meninas para mais perto da Inglaterra. O que acabou deixando-os na Noruega por algum motivo.

Eles estavam todos disfarçados de algum jeito (vide o cabelo loiro) e morando em duplas.

-Nada de sexo no sofá! –Sirius gritou de seu quarto.

James revirou os olhos.

-Eu juro que ele fica vigiando nós dois. –resmungou –Nem parece que é meu melhor amigo.

-Ele até pode ser seu amigo, mas ele é meu irmão antes. –Lily provocou divertida.

Lily estava morando com Sirius como se os dois fossem irmãos (Lilian e Simon Black), para o total desespero de James, que por acaso morava com Remus.

Sirius, que empolgara um pouco demais com a coisa do disfarce, também estava loiro e tinha encarnado a coisa de irmão super protetor. Além disso, ele tinha tido a ideia de que eles não podiam se conhecer a princípio. Dessa forma as duplas foram se "conhecendo" lentamente e só depois James teve "permissão" para namorar Lily.

Sam e Sirius se divertiram horrores com a coisa toda. Lily não estava muito atrás.

Lily afundou-se mais no abraço de James.

-Você acha que nós vamos voltar para a Inglaterra? –ela perguntou a ele.

-Dumbledore está fazendo o possível para que nós possamos voltar logo. –James explicou –Eles estão trabalhando muito para tentar limpar o Ministério. Não vai ser fácil, se é que vai ser possível, mas nós queremos um lugar mais seguro para vocês.

-Isso é muito doce da sua parte. –ela brincou, beijando a ponta do nariz dele.

-Por que você quer tanto voltar para Londres? –James perguntou confuso –Eu achei que você não era muito chegada a Inglaterra.

-Pra ser sincera, eu não sou. –ela respondeu –Eu tenho memórias terríveis de la, mas... –um pequeno sorriso –Como eu vou conhecer seus pais se eu não for pra la?

James parecia chocado além de qualquer comentário.

-Nossa, ficou quieto? –ela provocou –Se eu soubesse que era fácil assim...

James já a estava beijando.

-SEM SEXO NO SOFÁ! –Sirius gritou do quarto.

Os dois se separaram rindo.

-Quer dizer que você vai casar comigo? –James perguntou animado.

Lily bufou.

-Você vai parar de reclamar que eu estou loira? –retrucou.

-Eu me apaixonei por uma ruiva! –ele falou como se Lily fosse louca por não entender.

-Eu não to reclamando porque você está de cabelo curto e barba. –ela indicou –Eu sinto falta do seu cabelo bagunçado.

-Ruiva-loira... Ninguém sente mais falta do meu cabelo do que eu.

Lily acertou-o com uma almofada.

* * *

**N/A: Ai está!**

**Bem inocente, foi uma delícia de escrever.**

**Reviews são sempre bem vindos!**

**B-jão**


End file.
